With an increase demand for power consumption centralized areas in cities, the attainment of a rise in distribution voltage, i.e., positive load absorption into a 22KV system large in capacity per line, rather than a 6KV one due to a difficulty in the siting of a 6KV supply-based distributing substation, no allowance for the placement of distributing piping and an increase in availability factor of a 6KV supply installation, etc., leads to the formation of an efficient power supply installation. It is therefore necessary to bring 22KV distribution equipment into compact form like compact 7KV to 6KV equipment.
An SF.sub.6 gas-insulated switch gear described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-273804 is considered as power receiving and transforming equipment to, be brought into compact form. In this type of switch gear, a unit room or chamber charged with an insulation gas is fabricated and held in a distribution box, and a breaker, two disconnectors and a ground switch are individually manufactured and accommodated in bus rooms or chambers. When a vacuum breaker is used as the breaker, a movable electrode is moved upward and downward with respect to a fixed electrode by an operation unit of the vacuum breaker to thereby perform throwing and cutting-off. According to a vacuum breaker described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 55-143727 as an alternative to above, a movable electrode is turned vertically or horizontally with a main shaft as the fulcrum so as to be connected to or disconnected from a fixed electrode, whereby throwing and cutting-off are carried out.
The gas-insulated switch gear receives power supplied from, for example, an electric power company through a disconnector and a gas breaker or the like, transforms it into the optimum voltage for a load by a transformer and supplies power to a load, e.g., a motor or the like. The power receiving and transforming equipment is maintained and checked as follows. After a gas breaker has been cut off, a disconnector provided separately from the gas breaker is rendered open and a ground switch is further grounded to thereby allow the residual charge on the source side and induced current to flow into ground. Thus, the re-application of the voltage from the source is prevented to keep the safety of a worker. Grounding the ground switch while a bus remains charged leads to an accident. Therefore, an interlock is provided between the disconnector and the ground switch.
In SF.sub.6 gas-insulated switching equipment described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-273804, a unit room or chamber charged with an SF.sub.6 gas is fabricated and held in a distribution box, and a gas breaker, two disconnectors and a ground switch are individually manufactured and accommodated in bus rooms or chambers respectively. When a vacuum breaker is used as the breaker, a movable electrode lying within a vacuum container is moved upward and downward with respect to a fixed electrode by an operation unit to thereby perform throwing and cutting-off. According to a vacuum breaker described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 55-143727 as an alternative to above, a movable lead corresponding to a movable blade and a movable electrode lying within a vacuum container are turned from side to side with a main shaft as the fulcrum so as to be connected to or disconnected from a fixed electrode, whereby throwing and cutting-off are carried out. Further, a rod extends outside a vacuum container described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 59-75527 from the back of each of a movable electrode and a fixed electrode lying within the vacuum container. However, any of these publications does not take into consideration a portion for connecting a source-side conductor and a source bus. While a vacuum switch gear enclosed in a gasinsulated container has been described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-153320, it does not take into consideration a portion for connecting a source-side conductor and a source bus in a manner similar to the above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum switch gear capable of easily performing a connection between a bus or source-side bus and a grounded vacuum container or integrated container, a vacuum switch gear wherein a plurality of vacuum switches are provided in cooperation with one another, a vacuum switch gear unit, and a vacuum switch gear system. In the present invention, a vacuum container may be grounded. Alternatively, the vacuum container may be one placed within a gas-insulated container which is grounded.